Be My Valentine
by Nocturnalux
Summary: High school days. Izaya and Shizuo have a huge crush on each other, but are unaware of the other's feelings. When Valentine day's rolls by, that all changes. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Shizuo/Izaya

**Prompt:** V-Day Shizaya

* * *

><p>It is a known fact and well attested by research that before reaching emotional maturity boys often acted with excessive aggression toward their crushes. In stage of development in which liking someone was tantamount to showing weakness it was a coping mechanism. And one that both a certain Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya found themselves entrapped in.<br>They were aware that it was so regarding themselves but remained firmly convinced that the other harbored only deeply seated hostility. Shizuo had almost given up on ever being able to convey his feelings in any way. He was terrified of Izaya's scorn and well-known sharp wit that would make Shizuo's remaining high school days an absolute living hell. But as Valentine's Day drew nearer and he kept spotting girls giggling over Izaya and exchanging chocolate recipes, he decided that he had to say what was so oppressing him even if it killed him. Which might very well happen, whenever Shizuo did as much as think about approaching the topic, he became pale and rather sick. For the time being he decided to keep his distance from Izaya as much as possible while he gathered his thoughts.  
>Unfortunately that was easier planned than done.<br>"Shizuo-kun and Izaya-kun are on duty call tomorrow."

Izaya did not sigh but his spirits sank. Tidying up the classroom before and after class was already bad enough as it was but it was ten times worse when Shizuo was involved. Izaya counted himself lucky if a desk did not land on him. He had to wake up earlier, too, but he was fully awake by the time he got to school. After all, he could not afford to be sleepy around Shizuo. Izaya was extra early today, his plan was to get everything done before Shizuo arrived.  
>To his surprise Izaya found that Shizuo was already hard at work, broom in hand. Izaya knocked at the door.<br>"Good morning, Shizu-chan."  
>"Oh, hi."<br>Shizuo merely glanced at Izaya and resumed staring at the floor that he was industriously cleaning. Izaya was beyond surprised at this. He decided to clean the blackboard erasers since Shizuo was currently moving toward the back of the classroom. Every now and then Izaya stole a brief glance at Shizuo to see if it was still safe or if he should get closer to the door in case things went South. Izaya found himself staring at Shizuo more and more since apparently Shizuo was too busy studying his feet. Izaya wished that he could get around to imparting his feelings but he knew how hopeless and it was. Worse, it was downward dangerous. Izaya could imagine just how angry Shizuo would get and it would result in nothing short of disaster.  
>It was highly unfortunate that he was stuck liking someone like Heiwajima Shizuo and if Izaya could think himself out of this emotional entanglement, he would gladly have done so. But try as he might to keep in mind that Shizuo was brutish, not particularly bright, borderline insane and clearly beyond hostile towards people in general and Izaya in particular, Izaya could still not bring himself to let go of his emotions.<br>"I'm done."  
>Izaya jumped.<br>"Ah, right. I still need to wash the blackboard."  
>Shizuo hesitated for a moment.<br>"I'll do that for you."  
>"You don't have to…"<br>"But I'm taller, it's easier for me."  
>Shizuo proceeded to wipe the black surface with a sponge. He could wipe the entire blackboard without even having to stand on tiptoe.<br>"Thanks."  
>"No problem."<br>Shizuo fidgeted. Both were profoundly relieved when the rest of their classmates arrived.

"Alright, break up in pairs and do stretching exercises. Shizuo-kun, you're with Izaya-kun."  
>Shizuo nearly panicked. Being around Izaya was enough to unnerve him and make him even more susceptible to bouts of anger; having to actually touch Izaya might unravel Shizuo completely. Izaya was simply terrified of being mangled and immediately tried to talk himself out of this pairing.<br>"Sensei, can I be paired with Dotachin?"  
>"You and Shizuo-kun have to work out your issues together."<br>Shizuo's heartbeat kicked up a few notches. Izaya was wearing a gymn shorts and a shirt, his slender legs seemed most inviting as Izaya sat with his knees parted. Shizuo wanted to both run away and pin him down. Instead he licked his lips nervously and placed his hands on Izaya's slender shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya flinched in fear.  
>"Hey, I won't hurt you…"<br>The most depressing part was that Shizuo could not even blame Izaya for his apprehension. It was well founded. Izaya stretched his arms forward and leaned in the same direction as Shizuo pushed his back with all the gentleness he could muster. Just when Izaya thought he was done, the teacher announced sit ups.  
>Shizuo stared down at Izaya's feet, kept his eyes fastened there throughout the entire exercise, barely keeping count. He held the feet in place and tried not to think of how easy it would be to part Izaya's legs and simply have his way with Izaya. The fact that Izaya was sweaty and clearly terrified made it even more difficult to banish such thoughts from his mind. Which was why Shizuo fled from the locker room as soon as he was done changing after class. He could not currently handle showering next to Izaya. Just thinking about it made Shizuo a bit unsteady on his feet.<p>

Izaya blinked in surprise as Shizuo bolted away and felt a bit torn. Watching Shizuo shower was a rare occasion of getting to check out his extraordinary physique in the nude. It caused a lot of problems since he had to hide in a far back corner lest anyone noticed how much it turned him on and there was also the fact that Shizuo might pick just this time to go on a rampage.  
>As it turned out, Izaya could shower in peace. When he returned to the classroom he found it already cleaned. He picked up a slip of paper from the teacher's desk and read the childishly large handwriting.<br>"'Cleaned up so wouldn't have to. Shizuo.' Ah…well, that's good. Less work for me."  
>But Izaya could not help feeling a bit disappointed and even afraid. Normally Shizuo avoided him enough as it was but Izaya had a feeling that he was being literally shunned as of late. It was painful. Of course, realistically this was the most Izaya could hope for: to be ignored instead of attacked. Only in Izaya's drams was Shizuo nice and eager to fool around. He sighed as he made his way back home. Many a time he wished that he could somehow make Shizuo realize how he felt but one did not reason with Heiwajima Shizuo anymore than one does to an incoming train.<br>"Still, there's no need to get _that_ angry…"  
>Izaya could not think of anything that he had done recently to make Shizuo act this way. Maybe it was because Shizuo still held a grudge over something in their tumultuous past. Whatever it was, Izaya was not pleased about it.<p>

"Valentine's is my favorite time of the year! I expect Celty to prepare me some chocolate bonbons."  
>Shinra glowed, sitting across from him Shizuo stabbed some food with a chopstick. Shizuo felt considerably down. He had just heard a bunch of girls trading recipes for sweets and going about Izaya. It was a bad day for Shizuo.<br>"Do you if Izaya gets a lot of stuff for Valentine's…"  
>"Izaya? Sure, tons. He's popular with the girls. Some of the guys, too. I don't get it, what's to like about Izaya?"<br>Shizuo blushed immediately.  
>"Dunno. So…do you think he has a girlfriend?"<br>"Who, Izaya? No way."  
>"You think…?"<br>"I know. Izaya doesn't have a girlfriend and he will never have one either."  
>"Why not? Since he's popular…"<br>"Because Izaya is already in love with himself.  
>"How does that work…?"<br>"Who knows. Ask him."  
>But of course Shizuo could do no such thing. What he could do was let his imagination run wild. He pictured Izaya masturbating in front of a full length mirror and coming all over the reflection. It was a very hot mental picture and unfortunately took root on Shizuo's brain. The next time he saw Izaya, he could not shake it off and so turned his back to him and nearly ran in the opposite direction. Leaving Izaya to blink in amazement and wonder exactly what was going on.<br>Shizuo sought refuge in the rooftop and smoked a few cigarettes to calm himself. He considered sending Izaya a letter. If he worded it carefully and took his own sweet time to tweak it and did not sign then maybe he could get Izaya to get it. Shizuo shook his head.  
>"But that ruins the whole point…"<br>He blew some smoke and tried to will away his misery.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya walked over to the railing and looked down. He could see most of the playground from the rooftop but there was no Shizuo to be seen. Izaya was puzzled. Then it occurred to him that Shizuo might have found himself a girlfriend. It was not impossible. All it took was for a cute girl to manage to get over the fear Shizuo naturally instilled in people. The more Izaya thought about it the more likely it seemed. He chewed desolately on melon pan.  
>Shizuo had taken cover as soon as he noticed Izaya's presence and he remained hidden until he was gone.<p>

The following day Izaya found the classroom already spotless clean by the time he arrived. Throughout the day he maneuvered his human resources in pinpointing Shizuo's position and keeping tabs on him but to no avail. Apparently Izaya could not find Shizuo's mysterious girlfriend.  
>Izaya was sure that he reason why Shizuo finished tidying up the classroom in a flash after school was so that he could meet her. So he decided to engage in some mild stalking by following him.<br>"Room's cleaned, so I'll be going now."  
>"Bye."<br>Izaya waited a few heartbeats and then tiptoed after him. There was no place to hide in the empty corridors so this was the most crucial time. But clearly Shizuo was in a hurry, he rushed without as much as looking back once. Izaya found it difficult to both keep up with him and remain as out of sight as possible. Not even the rain slowed down Shizuo who apparently did not believe in umbrellas. He just walked fast into the pouring rain. Izaya hid in an alley as he saw Shizuo stop. To Izaya's great surprise Shizuo picked up a soaked kitten from a pile of rubbish and sheltered him in his jacket. Izaya had to intervene. He made sure to make it seem as if he just happened to pass by.  
>"Shizu-chan, what do you have there?"<br>Shizuo nearly jumped.  
>"This kitty was getting wet…"<br>Izaya decided that he had a chance here. Sharing an umbrella had a certain allure.  
>"Want me to give you guys a ride on my umbrella? You don't want the kitty to get sick, right?"<br>"Oh. Thanks."  
>"No problem. I got to say, this is such a cliché. The high school delinquent with a heart of gold, saving a little kitty from the downpour."<br>Walking side by side proved a bit more difficult then what Izaya had thought. For one he had to hold the umbrella very high above so that it covered them both and each one of Shizuo's steps required Izaya to take at least two. As a result Izaya kept stepping on puddles.  
>"I like cats."<br>"So maybe if I got cat ears you wouldn't attack me."  
>"I don't attack cats…"<br>Izaya found the answer puzzling.

Shizuo knew that he was floundering very badly and that it showed. He could not help imagining Izaya with cat ears and for once Shizuo had not missed the romantic undertones that the situation carried. But of course he had to be mistaken. Izaya firmed that idea even more:  
>"Cats are cute, can't let this one catch a cold."<br>The wet fur ball cuddled against Shizuo for warmth.  
>"Yeah…"<br>"Think your parents will let you keep him?"  
>"I hope so."<br>"How about names?"  
>"Dunno."<br>Shizuo cursed himself. Finally here was a topic of conversation and the perfect chance for at least establishing the basis for a friendship and all he could do was answer in monosyllabic sentences and act like an idiot.  
>"I heard that you are into sweets. Is that true?"<br>Shizuo nearly panicked. Maybe Izaya was setting up somehow.  
>"Yeah. Especially chocolate."<br>"Really? That's great! Each Valentine's my shoe locker gets flooded with chocolates, it's way more than I can eat on my own. You can eat some of it, then. I'll gladly give it to you."  
>Shizuo felt his heart sink all the way to the cold rain splattered pavement. Even the rain and wind felt colder.<br>"Oh. I don't think it's right. I mean, they gave you the chocolates, someone else eating them is a bit…"  
>"I suppose. But it's better than going to waste. I'd let my sisters have it but you know how little kids are with sugar. They become hectic and bouncing off the wall."<br>Shizuo smiled. His little brother was the exact opposite of animated.  
>"Kasuka is always calm. Doesn't matter what."<br>"Lucky you. My place is like a crazy house at times."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah…but it makes it difficult to understand him."  
>"I don't understand my sisters either. At times I even wonder if they're not pure evil."<br>"Heh, little siblings sure are a handful."  
>They reached the subway station all too soon.<br>"Can you board the train with the kitty?"  
>"Dunno, maybe not…"<br>"I have some money, if we pool together you can afford taking a cab to your place."  
>Shizuo blinked.<br>"I can't accept that…"  
>"It's for the kitty. Let me give him a name and we're even."<br>"Sure. What name do you want?"  
>"Schrödinger."<br>"Sch…Schroun…I can't say that…"  
>Izaya laughed, it melted Shizuo.<br>"It's alright, I'll write it for you later. Bye now."  
>Izaya was about to disappear into the subway tunnel. Shizuo held a few bills of Izaya's in his hand and suddenly could not let him leave at this point. The mood between them was so much better than usual that Shizuo had to exploit it and pray it did not backfire.<br>"Hey, wait. Why don't you come home with me? And play with the kitty some."

Izaya froze in surprise. He could not believe his ears and he was rather fearful.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yeah, we can have snacks and stuff…I have some money home so I'll pay for your subway fare if it's outside your student pass route."  
>Still Izaya hesitated. This was too good and because of that his suspicions kicked up a notch. But ultimately it was the chance of a lifetime and he might get some info on Shizuo's fabled girlfriend. Even as a teenager Izaya had a thirst of gathering information and using it as a bastion on which to guide his actions so as to make them align with his goals.<br>Izaya removed his shoes very respectfully at the entrance and tried not to show too much curiosity. He had always wondered how Shizuo's household was.  
>"Kasuka has a school trip and my parents are always on a business trip."<br>"That is good. By the time they return, the kitty will be well established in his territory and no one can displace such a bundle of cute. It's inhuman to do so."  
>Izaya wrapped the cat in a towel and dried his fur, laughing all along.<br>"Kitty doesn't like being wet."  
>"There you go, Schrödinger. All nice and dry. Do you have milk? He's probably hungry."<br>"Oh, sure. I got a lot of that."  
>Izaya blinked at the milk stock filled fridge. Shizuo was not understating it, there was enough milk to bathe in.<br>"You really like milk by the looks of it."  
>"Yeah. It's healthy and tasty."<br>Izaya poured a bowl for Schrödinger that immediately lapped at the milk.  
>"See? He was hungry. Poor kitty, he's still a baby cat. Good thing you caught him or I doubt he'd survive. You're a hero to the cat-kind."<br>Shizuo scratched his head and shuffled.  
>"Didn't do anything much. Just couldn't leave the kitty in the rain. It'd be like you say, inhuman."´<br>The cat climbed unto Izaya's head and meowed.  
>"Schrödinger is so cute! He's all happy now that he has a home."<p>

Shizuo stared at the adorable picture before him. More than ever he could imagine Izaya was a cat-boy. And he could not still believe that Izaya was here in his home. Shizuo tried not to think about the fact that his family was out so that his mind would not run away with him.  
>"Sch…Sch, I still can't say it."<br>"It's the name of a famous physicist who proposed a most interesting thought experiment. Schrödinger's cat is both dead and alive at the same time. I just live quantum physics."  
>At times like this Shizuo felt positively dumb in comparison to Izaya.<br>"So it's a zombie cat?"  
>Izaya burst out laughing and suddenly put up his hands in a self-protective gesture.<br>"Sorry, it was just funny- please don't hit me."  
>Shizuo's heart plunged inside his chest. He picked up the cat as a distraction.<br>"I won't eat you…want something to drink?"  
>"Do you have something else other than milk?"<br>"Yeah, I think so."  
>Izaya seemed to relax, much to Shizuo's relief. He served Izaya a cup of green tea.<br>"Look, the steam is floating upwards. That means good luck for me."  
>"Yeah…and for the kitty too."<br>Shizuo kicked himself inwardly. He needed to work on his conversation skills. Especially when it came to talking to Izaya. Chasing him was incredibly easier.


	5. Chapter 5

The cat tried to jump on Izaya's lap but failed, tiny paws reaching. Izaya picked him up and petted the now dry but still a bit entangled fur.  
>"You're still too weak to do any jumping, make sure you drink plenty of Shizuo's milk and then I'll teach you how to parkour."<br>"Kitty parkour, sounds fun."  
>"Doesn't it?"<br>They shared pocky sticks for a while. Izaya glanced at his watch.  
>"It's getting late, I better get going."<br>"Oh. Okay."  
>The cat did not seem to like this and clung to Izaya tenaciously.<br>"Oy, Schrödinger. No clawing at my uniform now."  
>"I think he likes you better."<br>"Nya~"  
>"You can drop by anytime you want. To check out on the kitty."<br>"Thanks."

Izaya left feeling rather mystified. It seemed that it was possible to have a conversation and even hang out with Shizuo. But it made Izaya very unsure. Normally all he really had to do regarding Shizuo was avoid him as best possible and run for his life more often than not.  
>He wondered if he could push his unlikely luck some. It made him nervous but ultimately he decided to take a gamble. Izaya got up early the following day and made a detour to Shizuo's place.<br>"Hi there. I wanted to see how Schrödinger is doing."  
>Izaya regretted taking such a liberty right away. Judging by Shizuo's shocked reaction Izaya was most definitely not welcome. Then again Shizuo only had a towel around his waist and was dripping water from his body that Izaya could not help noticing was well defined. Few things were of course hotter than half-naked Shizuo.<p>

Shizuo nearly died on the spot. He cursed himself for opening the door in such a state and blushed deeply.  
>"Oh, I was taking a shower. Sorry. Kitty's fine."<br>And indeed the cat weaved his way between Shizuo's feet and meowed happily as he jumped into Izaya's arms.  
>"So adorable!"<br>"Gotta finish showering…will be back soon."  
>"It's okay, I can wait."<br>"Wait inside. It's better."  
>Izaya hesitated but ultimately took the offer. Shizuo locked himself inside the bathroom and showered in cold water. He needed it. Shizuo emerged to find Izaya nibbling on melon pan and sharing it with the kitty.<br>"Sorry, I brought breakfast on the go. Do you want some?"  
>"Sure."<br>It was by far the best breakfast Shizuo had ever had. Shizuo could not help thinking about having breakfast with Izaya everyday and then despairing at how impossible it all was. Being this close yet so utterly apart was painful. Still, walking together to school was very nice. Very nice indeed. Until Izaya stopped a few blocks from Raijin.  
>"Shizu-chan, it's best we part ways here. It'd be weird if we arrived to school together."<br>"Yeah…I guess."  
>Shizuo sighed as soon as Izaya was gone. So much for his dreams of having something of a domestic routine, Izaya clearly wanted nothing whatsoever to do with him. Ultimately Izaya was only tagging along because he was so fond of kitties. It made Shizuo sad even though he was aware that he should have known better.<p>

"Everyone, just a quick reminder. The Valentine's Day event will take place as planned so give it your best-"  
>Izaya tuned out the rest. This obsession with the school system of harping about one's 'best' was annoying to the extreme and even more when it involved an event Izaya was in no mood for taking part in.<br>"You must be happy, all girls will be vying for your attention."  
>Shinra smiled widely and reminded Izaya of the Cheshire Cat.<br>"I'm not interested. Good thing I'm trained at running away from Shizu-chan, that way I can outrun any girl."  
>"Speaking of Shizuo, he asked me about your girlfriend the other day."<br>"He did? Why?"  
>"Ask him. How should I know?"<br>"You're his friend."  
>"Shizuo's not the exactly the talkative type."<br>Izaya looked around but the offender in question was nowhere to be seen.  
>"Shizu-chan has a stoic attitude. It's part of his cool points."<br>"Right…by the way, I've been wondering. How do you manage to give all those girls chocolates on White Day?"  
>Izaya chuckled.<br>"I don't do that. It would be a waste of money, which is worse, and would convince them that I care for them which is considerably worse."  
>"Then again, you don't really care about anyone."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Shinra rambled on and on about Celty, Izaya did not even bother to pretend he was paying any attention. He just wanted this stupid date to be over and done with.

Shizuo entertained similar thoughts and for the same reasons, too. He was no longer on duty with Izaya and so Shizuo was leaving school on his own and with stooping spirits. Before he reached the shoe lockers he heard a girl's voice in a confessional tone. Unwilling to intrude on the scene, Shizuo hid himself against the wall and ended up eavesdropping unintentionally.  
>"Izaya-kun, I just wanted to say that I like you a lot. I'm always watching you-"<br>"Look, I hate to break it to you but I'm not interested. It's nothing personal but I already like someone."  
>"Oh, I see. I didn't know that…"<br>Neither did Shizuo.  
>"Well, now you know."<br>"You must be really serious about her."  
>Izaya's laughter sounded a bit sad to Shizuo.<br>"Yes. Yes, I am."  
>Shizuo was still digesting the import of this and so did not budge from the spot. As a result it turned out that Izaya ran into him and was rather startled.<br>"Shizu-chan, you just scared me senseless!"  
>"Sorry."<br>"I've got to hurry, I'm picking up my sisters."  
>"See you tomorrow."<br>Shizuo wished that he had the courage to ask Izaya about the girl but he knew he could never bring himself to do that. It was already painful enough as it was.

"Izaya-nii, who's your girlfriend?"  
>As ever Izaya could not shake the feeling that Mairu was making fun of him. Little sisters could be pure evil.<br>"I don't have one."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because I don't."  
>Izaya could tell that Mairu was about to use her 'I'm a little girl so I ask many questions' charm to be as overbearing as possible. So he gave her a popsicle. At least Kururi did not assail him with embarrassing questions. Izaya reached for his cell to ask Shizuo about the kitty but stopped himself. He felt as if he was intruding on Shizuo too much as it was. Izaya sighed. He was in for the worst Valentine's Day ever.<p>

The school was decorated with red hearts, to the point that Shizuo could not even make his way down a corridor without running into them. He did not want to take part in this horrible event that was torture but he could not stay away either. Shizuo told himself that if he could see the girl Izaya was in love with then he would forget all about this and move on. It was a very weak resolution but better than none. Still, Shizuo found himself hiding from Izaya and dreading the sight of him.  
>As for Izaya, he attended because he was lacking credits and was being pestered by teachers. How this could qualify as an education oriented activity it was beyond Izaya. Unless the point was to teach how to suffer, Izaya was learning more about it than he ever cared to. He opened his shoe locker and as expected chocolates and letters poured on the floor. There were more of these piled nearby. He sighed and cast a quick glance at the letters. It was of course impossible that Shizuo had sent him one and this forlorn hope only depressed him more. In the playground there was some silly event concerning love birds and public confessions over the school's radio.<br>Izaya was tempted to throw away all these gifts but he remembered Shizuo's logic about the unfairness of doing such a thing. And at the moment Izaya was more sympathetic toward his fangirls than he had ever been before. After all, one-sided love sucked. It sucked big time.  
>Shizuo wandered off to the playground in a cloud of gloom and done that was almost visible. It kept at bay Shizuo's own fangirls. He sat sulking under a tree. Just when he was beginning to think that maybe Izaya had not attended, a band of girls passed him by.<br>"I just saw Izaya! I can finally tell him how I feel, publically!"  
>"No way, isn't that a bit too much..?"<br>"With a cool guy like Izaya you have to be bold. Go big or go home!"  
>Only now did Shizuo notice the entire radio show. Students took the stand and amidst blushes spoke into a microphone in heartfelt confessions of the silly kind while the crowd cheered. Shizuo thought about what the girls had said. They probably had a point.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

In a moment of rare insight Shizuo saw how their lives would be after graduation, they would lose contact and Shizuo would spend the rest of his days regretting never having spat it out. Until this very moment he had never considered the future as anything other than an extension of their high school days. But he realized now that the tentative bond they had established would be utterly erased.  
>Only a kind of despair could have made him do what he now did. It was as if he had nothing to lose. Shizuo did not even know what was going on until he found himself on the stand. It was now or never. Shizuo took a deep breath and steeled himself. A dead silence filled the audience but he did not even hear it.<br>"I'm no good with this kind of thing but there's something I really gotta say."  
>Izaya recognized the voice immediately but he had to make sure anyway. And so he perched himself on window out of which he could see Shizuo without anyone being aware of it. Never in a million years would Izaya take Shizuo to be the kind to opt for a public confession such as this, but clearly he had misjudged Shizuo's character. Izaya decided that he was doing to train his blade work on the girl as soon as he knew who she was.<br>Meanwhile Shizuo was faltering. He did not exactly know how to get about this.  
>"There's someone that I like a lot but I couldn't just say anything…I mean, since I'm sure it just won't go anywhere. But if I don't speak out now I'll feel about it later. So…yeah."<br>With all this rambling Shizuo almost forgot that he had yet to even mention Izaya. He suddenly caught himself.  
>"I bet he'll make fun of me for this,"<br>"'He'…? Shizu-chan, what the hell are you going on about?"  
>Izaya was hanging on Shizuo's every word. And it was a good thing that Izaya was out of the sight from the stage, had Shizuo seen him, his courage would deflate.<br>"-but I've felt his way for a long time, it was what they call 'love at first sight' and all this time I never told him how I really feel. So, Izaya…will you be my Valentine? I know you like someone but I bet she doesn't like you twice as much as I do. That way we can take care of the kitty together. Sch…Schroun…"  
>"'Schrödinger'."<br>Izaya had used the water pipe and his parkour skills to rush to the podium. He did not have the faintest idea of what Shizuo was up to but he had to do something. The crowd receded to let Izaya through. Shizuo jolted and nearly knock down the microphone.  
>"Izaya, please go out with me."<br>To Izaya's absolute surprise Shizuo bowed at which point he did knock down the microphone. Izaya looked around nervously. He suspected that he was being trolled. But being unsure made him spin his wheels. And being surrounded by so many people only aggravated the situation.  
>"Raise your head, will you? What are you even doing?"<br>"I wanted to tell you this before we graduate. Give me a chance, Izaya. Please."  
>Izaya blushed. Whistles rained all around and Izaya actually stuttered.<br>"Don't say things like that, I may ta-take you se-seriously!"  
>People burst out laughing all around and pointing fingers. Izaya could have died of sheer embarrassment. His usual cool attitude was shot to smithereens. He was normally so sleek that when he skipped a beat he lost the plot entirely. All he could do was flail, frozen to the ground and unable to move.<br>"Hey, you guys cork it. Make fun of Izaya and you'll have to deal with _me_."  
>Shizuo picked up the microphone and waved it as if it was a mace, glaring the crowd into submission.<br>"Shizu-chan, what-"  
>"You just said you wanted to take it seriously, what I said- so…will you please be my Valentine?"<br>"You have got to be making fun of me!"  
>"I'm not! You know me, no way I'd do something so complicated. I'm not that smart. I know you like someone but-"<br>"You really are an idiot! _You're_ the person I like."  
>Shizuo literally gaped.<br>"You are…?"  
>At this point, the only way forward was the truth. Izaya could do without all this audience but there was nothing to be done about that.<br>"Yes! I can't believe you're making me say all this."  
>It took Shizuo a few seconds to process this. But when he did he swept Izaya into his arms and lifted him to the stadium with him.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Izaya was mortified as Shizuo kissed him messily, without a hint of technique but plenty of effort. It unhinged Izaya's knees and Shizuo had to support his weight.  
>"Don't go doing this kind of thing in public!"<br>"You two, get a room already!"  
>Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and dragged him away from the most excited crowd.<br>"Couldn't you talk to me in private? Shizu-chan, what was going through your mind?"  
>They were standing in the shadow of the main building and even in the dimness Shizuo could see Izaya's intense blush.<br>"Sorry. But I had to get it out of chest before I went insane. And you're wearing your school shoes…"  
>Only now did Izaya notice this.<br>"I hurried down the water pipe."  
>Shizuo turned around.<br>"Hop on, let's ditch this place and go somewhere else."  
>Izaya hesitated. Now that everything was out in the open he was almost afraid. In the rush of confession he had been blind to the fact that they were still afloat on strange waters emotion wise. Izaya had been so sure that fulfilling his longing was so impossible (and wording it in such terms rather ridiculous) that he had never planned on how act it case something like this were to happen.<br>"Where are you taking me?"  
>"Anywhere but here, I guess? People will be following us around as long as we stay here."<br>Izaya spotted a few girls hiding under a tree and giggling.  
>"You're right. Let's go but I'm walking."<br>"Okay. I'll go get your shoes, then."  
>"Don't. They're probably waiting there anyway."<br>They sneaked around and left by a backdoor that few knew of. Izaya realized within a few blocks that these shoes weren't up to the task of handling the concrete jungle of Tokyo.  
>"Your feet hurt?"<br>"I'm afraid so."  
>They sat side by side on a bench, both very aware of the space between them and staring at the fountain in front without seeing it.<br>"Shizu-chan-"  
>"Izaya-"<br>"You first."  
>"No, you."<br>They sighed in unison. The burst out laughing at the same time.  
>"I'd ask you to pinch me to make sure I'm not having a strange dream but knowing you it might just kill me. Since you're so strong."<br>Shizuo pinched himself.  
>"This is reality. I can't believe it either…I mean…I've always liked you but it never crossed my mind you could like me too…"<br>"It was easy to miss with all the throwing vending machines at me."  
>It was Shizuo's time to blush to the roots of his hair.<br>"Sorry about that but I never actually hit you…I wouldn't want to really hurt you but I felt that if you even suspected that I liked you that you'd make my life a living hell."  
>Izaya blinked.<br>"I thought the same. I was sure you would rip my head off if I as much as hinted at it. And you'd probably think I was trolling either way. I get that a lot."  
>"Trolling…? You mean those hairy fellows with colorful hairs that stand up?"<br>"Heh, no. No, I don't."  
>Shizuo placed his hand over Izaya's.<br>"I'd want us to date- sounds weird saying it that way but it feels right…"  
>"I guess it's the right season and all. So…was that your first kiss?"<br>Shizuo's blush grew darker.  
>"Yeah, that obvious, huh…"<br>"It's all good. We can always practice."  
>To prove a point Izaya kissed him on his lips. Softly but with skill.<br>"You've done this a lot, haven't you…?"  
>Izaya laughed.<br>"You mean kissing? I've been around the block a few times."  
>Shizuo struggled for words.<br>"So, have you- I mean, I guess you have…you know, done this and that…"  
>With each word Shizuo's voice dropped a notch until he was whispering.<br>"Actually, I never went all the way."  
>Shizuo started.<br>"Really?"  
>"Really."<br>"Wow, that's great. I mean, it will be our first time when we do it- not that it's all I think about! I like you a lot."  
>"But you do think about doing it with me?"<br>Izaya's way of adjusting to the new situation and to regain control was to be a tease. Shizuo passed a hand through his blonde hair.  
>"Well, yeah…of course. Can't really help it."<br>"Same here, Shizu-chan."  
>Shizuo blinked so comically that Izaya laughed until he nearly fell off the bench.<br>"I feel kinda silly…but I guess it's okay…?"  
>"Oh you."<br>Izaya wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.  
>"But I guess we have to start as friends."<br>"Hmm…but we're already raising a kitty together. That's serious business."  
>"It is…?"<br>"Nope but hey, it's better than nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

"By the way, I've been thinking…we're both guys, so how do we do it?"  
>Izaya blinked and actually blushed.<br>"Er, Shizu-chan, I thought that it was common knowledge. But if I really have to explain-"  
>"Not that! I meant Valentine's. Since we are guys I was wondering who is giving the chocolates."<br>Izaya burst out laughing once more, this time at Shizuo's panicky expression.  
>"Sorry, I completely misunderstood."<br>Shizuo was smiling too.  
>"I phrased it wrong. I really am not good with words."<br>"Being so public about it was pretty gutsy. By the way…there's a special Valentine Day's thing at East 'bukuro. It includes a chocolate fountain."  
>"Wow, cool. Want to go?"<br>Izaya hesitated.  
>"You don't mind?"<br>"Nah, I like it. Letting people know we're a couple."  
>"We can get both have chocolate goodness. It's the good point of being in a same gender relationship."<br>Shizuo could feel some of Izaya's fear that this was just a moment of rose tinged happiness that would flounder as soon as the pressure of reality set in. So Shizuo linked hands with Izaya.  
>"I know people will probably be bastards about it but you don't have to worry. Cuz I'm used to being looked down upon and having everyone talking shit about behind my back. It won't change much for me…same old except I'll be happy."<br>Izaya stared intently at the ground and picked up his pace. He did not know how to react to Shizuo's simple earnestness of character. It touched him but also upset him considerably. Meanwhile Shizuo had reasons for being anxious.  
>"Izaya, are you okay with it?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You're so popular…"<br>"I suppose. But I don't really care. I live by one very simple rule: Orihara Izaya will do whatever Orihara Izaya wants to do. And Orihara Izaya wants to be with you. Very much so. And we have arrived, chocolate fountain here we are."  
>They waited on cue to share a chocolate dipped marshmallow. The sun was sliding downward toward the cityscape when they were done. They drifted to an alley as if by mutual accord and Shizuo devoured him with kisses. Izaya pushed him away weakly and gently.<br>"Shizu-chan, that was…intense."  
>"Sorry…"<br>"Don't apologize. It's just that things are going a bit too fast."  
>It was something Izaya never thought he would say.<br>"It's best to take our time."  
>"Of course, right."<br>"For the record, I want to do it with you. A lot. Even if I do have to explain just how it is supposed to go down."  
>Shizuo laughed. They left the alley to take an aimless stroll.<br>"I know it's done…I mean, the…what is it called, I've never done it of course but the knowing part of it."  
>Shizuo hated how words failed him at the most crucial time. And he knew that this was just the beginning.<br>"'In theory'?"  
>"Yeah! In theory. Izaya, can I ask you…why you haven't done it yet? Since you're so popular."<br>"Hmm…good question. It sounds old fashioned and silly but I guess I'd like my first time to be with someone I care for. By the way, your fangirls will cry buckets over this."  
>"I have fangirls?"<br>"Rest assured that you do. They're also afraid of you, though. So they don't approach you and mostly lurk in the shadows."  
>"Creepy."<br>"Very much so."  
>Izaya's step lagged. He hesitated.<br>"Something wrong?"  
>"No. I was just wondering something but I'm not sure I should ask this."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Would you like to wear one of my rings? So we'd match. Silly idea, just forget the whole thing."<br>"Of course I'll wear it."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"More than sure. I'd love that. Since it tells people that we're together."  
>"It might cause some problems down the line."<br>Shizu smiled broadly.  
>"No worry. I'll just throw stuff at people if that happens."<br>"Shizu-chan…does that actually ever solve anything?"  
>"Kinda. I mean, when a bunch of punks want to cause trouble. Oh and just so you know, if anyone tries to pick a fight with you, you gotta let me know and I'll mop the floor with them."<br>"Ah…let us not do that."  
>"'kay."<br>Shizuo decided that he needed to buy condoms just in case. It made him feel very mature.  
>"I should be heading back home."<br>"But your shoes…"  
>"You know, there's no one home at my place tonight. Want to stay over?"<br>"Yes! I mean, sure."  
>Izaya was amused at Shizuo's flagrant eagerness.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

With that said, Izaya became very nervous as he led Shizuo to the living room. After all he had said it seemed rather hypocritical to invite Shizuo to stay the night over. Worse, Izaya did not know how he could disentangle himself from this problematic situation without alluding to it directly and that would only add to the awkwardness.  
>"Want some snacks?"<br>"I'm good."  
>"How about tea, I'll go fix some."<br>Shizuo was so curious about Izaya's place that he even missed the undertones to his being here at all. He could not keep himself from looking around and feeling as if he was waking up after a sweet dream only to realize it was actually reality. Izaya's hands trembled as he placed a cup of Japanese green tea in front of Shizuo.  
>"Thanks."<br>"How about something sweet? I have pocky."  
>"Oh, thanks."<br>Shizuo drank in silence while Izaya sat in uncertainty and watched him closely.  
>"I feel bad, eating all your pocky…"<br>"It's fine."  
>"Man, can't believe it. First time I'm in your place. I've been wondering what your room is like."<br>Izaya flailed. He had no point of reference at the moment.  
>"Do you want to see it?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>Shizuo beamed so childishly that Izaya could not help thinking that it was cute.<br>"This way."  
>"Woah! So many books!"<br>Shizuo had never seen so many books stacked in the same room since he taken a wrong turn and ended in the school's library.  
>"I like reading a lot."<br>"Yeah, cuz you're smart. And everything is so tidy."  
>Izaya noticed Shizuo looking at the telescope.<br>"Oh, this? I'm not using it for anything shady. There's a bank across the street and the window faces the vault directly. I've been trying to see if I can see the combination."  
>It was, of course, the very definition of a shady purpose but Izaya was too eager to clear off any suspicion regarding his spying on unsuspecting people in various states of undress. So much so that he lied in bed to access the telescope and beckoned Shizuo to join him.<br>"See? They only open the vault at determined hours, I've checked."  
>Shizuo was more concerned about the fact that he was lying side by bed with Izaya in bed.<br>"Isn't it illegal?"  
>"Shh, don't go telling on me, Shizu-chan. I'm just curious. I've heard that they change combinations frequently. This way I can find out for sure."<br>"So you're not thinking of robbing it?"  
>Izaya giggled.<br>"Of course not. That's not my style. Just knowing is enough for me."  
>They abandoned the telescope but remained as they were.<br>"I wonder if I can kick open the vault's door."  
>"I bet you could. But it's best we never find out for sure."<br>"Yeah…I should get a part-time job now. Since we're dating."  
>Izaya lifted an eyebrow.<br>"You don't have to do that on my account."  
>"But I want to…that way I can take you to places and stuff."<br>"Oy, oy, I pay my own bills. Sure, at times that means I have to hit a few pachinko parlors first but still."  
>They were both on their backs staring at the ceiling. Shizuo moved so that he was on his side and looking at Izaya.<br>"I want to buy you things, though. It's kinda part of being a couple, you know?"  
>Izaya rolled so that they were facing each other.<br>"Alright. But only as long as you allow me to buy you things on occasion as well. Gender roles are changing as it is and we do not need to adhere to them anyway. I'm saying that I'm not a girl and even if I was, I wouldn't expect you to pay for everything. Fifty/fifty, Shizu-chan. Equality for the win."  
>"Oh, right."<br>Shizuo could not shake the feeling that Izaya was a bit cross. But this impression dissolved as Izaya stretched, yawned and smiled.  
>"Of course, feel free to get me something nice."<br>"Like what?"  
>Izaya hesitated very briefly.<br>"I have a weak spot on clothes with fur."  
>"Really?"<br>"I'm afraid so. I am a slave to style."  
>Shizuo wondered if he needed to become stylish as well. He was sure that it was impossible.<br>"I never know what clothes to wear…"  
>"But that is part of your charm, Shizu-chan!"<br>"It is?"  
>"Yes. Yes, it is. Trust me on this."<br>Shizuo smiled warmly.  
>"You're real cute."<br>Izaya found himself blushing and was much annoyed at this. He made a mental note to remain smooth through and through. That was already part of Izaya's life project as it was. But it was considerably difficult to adhere to, all things considered.


	11. Chapter 11

"So I'm a pet now? Nya? I can join Schrödinger."  
>Shizuo touched him very lightly. A tentative caress.<br>"Shizu-chan,-"  
>"It's okay. It's too early for you know, heavier stuff. But doing this is fine, right?"<br>Shizuo sounded so hopeful and awkward at the same time that it put Izaya at ease considerably.  
>"Heh…tell you what. Let's do something we both know how to do in and out."<br>Izaya unbuckled Shizuo's belt and unzipped the pants, chuckling as he realized that Shizuo was already hardening.  
>"Er, sorry about that…it's just that being in bed with you like this is a bit…"<br>Izaya smiled with a hint of smugness. He preferred Shizuo to be grasping at straws like this, it placed Izaya in a position of control by default. And Izaya was very partial to control.  
>"Hmm…no need to apologize, Shizu-chan."<br>Shizuo squirmed a bit but he did not at all mind Izaya taking charge. After all, the last thing Shizuo wanted was to let his ineptitude show.  
>"'kay…"<br>Izaya kissed him with all the technique he had picked up.  
>"I'll do yours and you do mine, Shizu-chan."<br>Izaya was already pumping Shizuo with deliberate slowness, having slipped out of his pants and discarding his boxers. Shizuo had to take a deep breath to steady himself before he took it to himself to stroke Izaya. Shizuo sucked the hollow of Izaya's neck and Izaya moaned slightly under his breath.  
>"That'll leave a mark…hmm…this is why turtleneck sweaters were invented."<br>"Izaya, er…sorry?"  
>Izaya laughed.<br>"Enough apologizing."  
>Izaya scooped a bit of pre-cum from Shizuo's tip and thoughtfully tasted it.<br>"Salty. And it figures you'd win in terms of size. I feel so jealous now."  
>"Oh, that…doesn't matter. Cuz like you say, size doesn't matter much."<br>"But you mean that it matters some, sad now."  
>Shizuo pressed their erections together until they were both oozing.<br>"You don't seem all that sad to me."  
>Shizuo was as close to playful as he could possibly be. Izaya whistled and proceeded to grind against him.<br>"So manly of you, Shizu-chan."  
>Shizuo kissed him fully on the mouth and lost all sense of what exactly he was doing as he felt Izaya tense up. There was something beyond arousing about Izaya being too turned on to even properly reply to kissing. Shizuo preferred this uncontrolled way in which Izaya had to grasp for breath then all the skill in the world.<br>"Izaya…"  
>"We should lose the rest of our clothes…"<br>"Yeah…"  
>But it was too great of an effort and none of them was willing to interrupt the sweet friction that was edging them. Izaya came first but Shizuo followed almost immediately, so that they mixed their seed, barely noticing the mess in their shared ecstasy.<br>"Ah, Shizu-chan, so nice~"  
>Shizuo was amused at how cutefied Izaya became.<br>"Yeah…"  
>"And soon, dinner time. But for now it is naptime."<br>It reassured Shizuo to realize that after taking care of such pressing needs the awkwardness between them abated. Over dinner Izaya showed him pictures of his sisters.  
>"They're cute. Look like you, too. Especially the one with pigtails."<br>"That is Mairu, the other one is Kururi. And do not be deceived by their angelic looks. They are demonic."  
>Izaya sounded most solemnly.<br>"Nah, I bet they're nice kids."  
>"Trust me on this. They're not. The one thing they're good for is when I show this pic to grandmothers and play the 'nice nii-chan' card. At times they give me candy."<br>Izaya winked and nodded happily.  
>"Really? They give you candy?"<br>"They do. And even money at times! You can try it too!"  
>"Wow, money? I don't carry a pic of Kasuka with me…."<br>"No worries, just get one. Now, play close attention. This is how you do it."  
>Izaya produced the picture again, this time with a sweet smile that was absolutely adorable.<br>"'These are my sisters, aren't they pretty? They are twins. Next week it's their birthday and I wanted to give them cell phones so that we could all feel connected. I believe that family is so important. Our parents died when they were babies and ever since then I have been taking care of them. When I think that something may happen to them…and they can't contact me…I remember our dead mother's last wish, 'take care of your sisters'."  
>Tears brimmed Izaya's eyes.<br>"You're an orphan…? I'm so sorry."  
>Izaya burst out laughing.<br>"Oh Shizu-chan! I made it up! You're too easy!"  
>"More like you're so convincing...I mean, I knew that your parents are alive but I still got fooled by you. No wonder they give you money…"<br>"This only works with old ladies, though. And when I'm in a mood for being inventive I tell them all about how my mother died in labor. That never fails. It works so well I even feel a bit bad about myself."  
>"No you don't."<br>Izaya giggled with just a hint of mischievous intent.  
>"If you think about it, the odds of a woman dying in childbirth is very slim. Japan is actually the country in the world with the highest rate of successful births, both in terms of health for the infant and mother. But older folk were born in a completely different era. Most of them have sisters, wives, even daughters who have died in childbirth. In other words, it has an immediate emotional appeal and works like a charm."<br>"That is kinda evil of you..."  
>"So not true. I am pure at heart."<br>"Heh, right..."  
>Izaya poked his food a bit uncomfortably.<br>"Say, Shizu-chan...tomorrow, for school...what are we going to do?"

They had not solved this when morning broke. In fact, two blocks from school they were still unsure of how exactly to proceed. As if by mutual agreement both of them slackened their pace as they got closer to the familiar building. Just as Shizuo was about to say something Izaya caught him completely by surprise by jumping on his back.  
>"Piggyback, Shizu-chan. So that we can arrive in style."<br>Shizuo could envision Izaya's smile just from the lilt to his voice. They resumed their way.  
>"Teachers will give us hell for this."<br>"Teachers are too afraid of you so worry not."  
>"Oh. That's too bad."<br>"It is fine and wonderful all around."  
>"Ah..."<br>Izaya was perched very much as if Shizuo was his own personal horse.  
>"Best way of travelling, ever."<br>They reached the gate and Shizuo kept on walking casually as if half the school was not gaping and taking pictures of them. Izaya waved in his friendliest way and smiled widely.  
>"<em>Gokigenyou!<em>"  
>"<em>Gokigenyou<em>...?"  
>"Why, yes. Because everyday greetings are just boring."<br>"Izaya, you really are a strange guy."  
>"So not true."<br>Shizuo laughed. He did not know what was in store for them but whatever the future held, he was looking forward to facing it with Izaya by his side. Or on his back was presently the case. Theirs was not a normal relationship by any stretch of the imagination but as Izaya would say 'normality' was overrated as it was. And Heiwajima Shizuo could not possibly ask for a better Valentine. Nor did he want one.  
>It was not perfect but being together felt right. And that was all that mattered.<p>

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>How do you do?


End file.
